As use of computer networks becomes more pervasive, there is a growing need to provide for the electronic purchase of goods and services, as well as for the subsequent electronic execution/signature of corresponding contracts. Electronic execution of contracts can be both more efficient and cost effective than the traditional paper-based approach. Some specific types of contracts that are amenable to electronic execution including hardware and/or software purchase agreements, and related service agreements. For example, in purchasing computer hardware and/or software, a customer may also desire to purchase an associated service agreement. As is well known, these agreements often extend over a period of years and can have various pricing schedules. In many instances such contracts might have several different parties. For example, a first contract partner might sell hardware to a second contract partner who will resell the hardware to a customer along with a corresponding service package. Still yet, the first contract partner might sell hardware to a distributor who will resell the hardware to a second contract partner, who will then further resell the hardware and a corresponding service package to the customer.
Unfortunately, many concerns have been raised over electronic contract execution. One such concern is ensuring that electronically executed contracts are legally binding as intended. This concern was addressed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/761,551, which was incorporated by reference above. Another concern with such contracts involves avoiding any legal complications such as those raised by the Sherman Antitrust Act. Specifically, with contracts involving multiple parties such as the examples set forth above, the law might require that the contract partner originally selling the hardware and/or software, be a different entity than the contract partner selling the service package. Moreover, the law might also require that the contract partner selling the hardware be isolated from the terms and conditions of the service-based contract between the second contract partner and the customer. This can be difficult unless it can be ensured a third party has not fraudulently executed a contract using another party's identity. This concern was addressed by the above-incorporated patent application. This latter concern was addressed by U.S. application Ser. No. 10/834,620, which was also incorporated by reference above.
Still yet another concern with existing technology involves providing the customer with an end to end interactive sales process whereby an integrated IT solution can be developed automatically, with as little human intervention as possible. An integrated IT solution is typically a solution that involves hardware and/or software components as well as related service packages. Because such solutions involve many areas of technical expertise as well as sales strategies and legal issues, current sales methods typically require numerous employees of the seller/provider to: (1) interface with the customer; (2) develop a solution; and (3) reduce the sale to a contract.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an electronic sales and contracting method, system and program product. Specifically, a need exists for a system that will automate the end to end sales and contacting process while not compromising the security of any of the parties.